Too Much Info
by deanangst
Summary: Part of Sunbird Riding Shotgun's Blind Eliot Verse


Written for: **moonchildfic** Just a drabble in her blind Eliot Verse. Please go read her fic..any story, she is an awesome writer.

Leverage, Blind!Eliot + Team, What kind of world do we live in? 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just showing my love of the show. Gearing up for season 3 and watchin' the first 2 seasons on DVD.

Too Much Info.

'What kind of world do we live in?' Sophie thought to herself as she sat alongside Parker at Nate's kitchen table. She looked at the supplies before her and shook he head sadly. What kind of world left a good man in darkness, while a monster walked in light. Yes, Eliot had done some things that people would find…distasteful, but evil, he was not. Sophie knew in her heart that if you looked at Eliot's past deeds somewhere there was a noble reason for his actions, no matter how much Eliot might deny it. 

Now, because if his willingness to put himself in harms way, Eliot was blind. Of the five of them it was Eliot that seemed to be taking everything in stride. The man simple refused to feel sorry for himself, and he refused to let the others feel sorry for him. There was a chance that in 30 days everything would go back to normal, Eliot's sight would be restored and this…well this would just be a new skill that Eliot had acquired, and Sophie knew that somewhere along the line it would come in handy. 

Sophie looked at the index card she held in her hand. She's used index cards several times when helping the team. She remembered enlisting Eliot's help in coaching Parker during the trial. Each goal was listed on an index card, and placed on the cork board. Each one a reminder to Parker not only of what she needed to accomplish, but also of what she had mastered. Then there was Nate's intervention, actually she preferred not to remember that. But this time she couldn't help but feel slightly ill when she looked at the information each of these new cards held. If only she had been here, maybe she could have prevented Eliot's need to buy the others time. 

Shaking her head Sophie turned back to her work. Placing the last card into the index binder she flipped back to the beginning. Each letter of the alphabet was represented on its own card. First in Braille, then in hand written form using a glitter/puff paint pen so he could trace it with his finger until he had the new 'code' memorized. Maybe it was a little childish looking but Sophie knew Eliot would need to learn, and going to others for help just wasn't his style. Maybe he would use this, maybe not. But this way she was giving him the opportunity to work on his own, and she knew from experience that sometimes it was easier to work through things at your own pace. 

The Braille embosser attached to the laptop began processing again. Slowly pushing out a small stack of cards. The noise caused Sophie to look up. "Parker, what are you up to?" The grifter asked when she saw the small devilish smile trying to break through on Parkers face. The first smile she's seen on the girl in days. 

"Well, he's gonna need practice, so I thought I'd give him something to read." 

Glancing at the laptop screen Sophie smiled at the simple sentence. 

"Alec wears pink panties." 

Well it beat See Spot run. Sophie pulled the laptop closer, typing in her own sentence. "Nate hides Kinky things under his bed." 

The world around them may be falling apart, but Sophie had no doubt that as long as the five of them stuck together, they would make it through anything. 

Eliot sat at his kitchen table. The remains of his breakfast pushed aside as he concentrated on the small binder. There were still a few letters that were giving him trouble, clearly it would take a while before he mastered grade/level 1 Braille but he was reading, albeit slowly.

It took all his concentration to maintain an even pressure while slowly moving his finger across the raised dots. The task of reading made more difficult by his brain's need to switch gears between processing each letter and converting them to words. Eliot's eyebrows drew together and he tilted his head as he tried to make sense of what he just read. A second, slower pass and he barked out a laugh. Forgetting the book for the moment he fished out his cellphone and began dialing. 

"Hello?" 

"Sophie darlin' , when I said I didn't want to see what was under Nate's bed…..well um, I didn't want to read about it either."


End file.
